


Chat

by PastelLilies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelLilies/pseuds/PastelLilies
Summary: Hi! This is a simple chat where people talk (in comments). Important messages will be posted into the "story" section, (with credit, of course).A few rules:1. Don't curse2. Do not spam comments3. Do not abuse caps.Also, to stop anyone from bypassing the rules using anonymous commenting, that will be turned off.Thanks!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Chat

This is a chat story! You can talk in comments, as sometimes important (or funny) messages will be in the story! (With credit, of course!)

Also, remember that this will all be in English, so if you only speak a different language, sorry :(.

(Unless you speak chinese then you can talk, me and a few of my friends can translate if you want.)

You can also advertise here, as long as you do not spam.


End file.
